1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of visual signaling devices, and more particularly to signaling devices used to communicate traffic control information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of visual signaling devices is necessary in those situations where audible signals are unable to reach the intended recipient of the information. This is a particularly acute problem in the control of vehicular traffic, where the driver is usually in an enclosed vehicle and sound signals are not readily audible.
Glare and adverse weather conditions can make visual traffic signals difficult to perceive. Several devices which have been used are extremely limited in their ability to convey the desired message to the recipient. This is particularly true of signal flags. These flags are usually orange in color, and are used by road workers in many states to communicate messages such as "stop", "proceed slowly", "proceed to the left", "proceed to the right", and the like. Recently, the United States Department of Transportation indicated in the Manual of Uniform Traffic Control Devices, at page 6F1, Section 6F2, Revision No. 4, that signal flags were no longer to be considered appropriate for traffic control.
Other prior signaling devices tend to be burdensome to the worker due to their excessive size and weight. Also, these devices are often not sufficiently durable to withstand road use. It would be desirable to have a visual signaling device which is light and compact, allowing for prolonged use by a worker. It would also be desirable to have a signaling device which may be carried and held in a signaling position by the use of only one hand. It would further be desirable to have a signaling device by which a multiplicity of visual representations which can be quickly and easily accessed to permit the worker to present varying messages as is necessary for a particular traffic situation.